It could be helpful to provide a method of producing a multiplicity of surface-mountable carrier devices which is particularly material-saving and cost-efficient as well as to provide an arrangement of a multiplicity of surface-mountable carrier devices and a surface-mountable carrier device having a particularly simple construction.